Goku Strikes Back
· りのフルパワー!! |Rōmaji title = Gokū · Ikari no Furu Pawā!! |Literal title = Goku: Anger at Full Power!! |Series = DB |Number = 120 |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Airdate = July 27, 1988 |English Airdate = October 1, 2003 |Manga = Guess Who's Back? *Fury *The Immortal Battle |Previous = Battle Cry |Next = The Biggest Crisis }} · りのフルパワー!!|''Gokū · Ikari no Furu Pawā!!|lit. "Goku: Anger at Full Power!!"}} is the nineteenth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred twentieth episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 27, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 1, 2003. Summary The panic in West City continues as Yamcha pilots an airplane carrying Bulma and Launch towards Tien in Central City. Meanwhile Goku starts his fight off by throwing King Piccolo through King Castle. King Furry is informed by one his guards of a child that he is currently fighting Piccolo and he goes on to watches the fight in amazement. Piccolo's first attacks fail to harm Goku. Goku punches Piccolo with enough force that he flies backward and crashes into Piano killing him in the process. All this time Tien Shinhan is stunned by Goku's new found power. Goku and Piccolo engage in hand to hand combat with the latter on the receiving end of many blows from Goku and is knocked down. With no other choice, Piccolo harnesses his full power, something that he held back from doing due to it shortening his life span. As he powers up, the ground and castle around them begins to shake and fall a part. Goku takes a powerful hit which knocks him into a hole in the ground. Piccolo shifts his focus on Tien however Goku suddenly leaps up into the air about to launch a Kamehameha, to Tien's delight and Piccolo's astonishment. Major Events *Goku starts his fight against King Piccolo. *King Piccolo uses his full power. Battles *Goku vs. King Piccolo Appearances Characters *Goku *Tien Shinhan *Bulma *Yamcha *Launch *King Furry *King Piccolo *Piano Locations *Central City **King Castle *West City Objects *Power Pole *Airplane Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but only four in the manga. *The scene of West City being in a total panic with Yamcha and the others watching via their plane TV is filler. *In the manga, as Yamcha, Bulma, and Launch are flying to King's Castle, there is another plane being flown by Oolong, Puar, and Turtle going to pick up Master Roshi and Chiaotzu's bodies from where they were killed. Due to the bodies already being gathered from an earlier instance in the anime, this is not included here. Yamcha and Bulma worrying about Tien is also filler. *King Furry being informed of Goku's battle with Piccolo and his viewing of the fight is filler. *In the manga, Piccolo emerges from the rubble and proceeds to jump into the air before shooting at Goku with an energy blast. In anime, Piccolo first uses Finger Beams to attack only for Goku to easily dodge them (whereas it took all his speed and stamina to dodge in their last fight) before Piccolo jumps. One of the beams ends up vaporizing Drum's corpse, something that was never shown to happen in the manga. *The second round of Goku and Piccolo's fight is expanded with Goku using his speed to disorient the demon king before going in for the canon leg sweep and them briefly going into the air to duke it out before Goku smashes him to the ground. *Launch laughing innocently on the way to the battle, plus Bulma and Yamcha seemingly going along with it, is filler. *Piano's corpse sinking into the earth as Piccolo powers up isn't in the manga. *Tien is more shocked at Goku's survival in the manga as opposed to his more ecstatic reaction in the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 120 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 120 (BD) pt-br:Goku fica irado fr:Dragon Ball épisode 120 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball